Be My Valentine Hater
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Hater tries desperately in vein to get Dominator to go out with him on Valentines, he ends up getting Leo to help out. Meanwhile; Snoopy meets a female beagle that looks like him and he quickly make plans to get married in Las Vegas, much to the shock of Sonic and Marco.
1. Peepers Asks for Leo's Help

On Dominator's ship; she was relaxing in a sun room when she heard violin music playing.

A screen appeared in front of her and turned on, revealing Lord Hater playing a violin.

She groaned.

"Not again." said Dominator.

A huge metal foot appeared from the ship and kicked Hater all the way to his own ship.

"What a woman." said Hater.

Peepers sighed and looked at the readers.

"Pathetic." he said.

Later; Hater had some Watchdogs dressed like a mariachi band stand in front of Dominator's ship.

"Hit it." said Hater.

The Watchdogs started playing some instruments they had in their hands, trumpets, guitars, drums, and a piano.

"You, you got what I need, but you say I'm just a friend." Hater sang.

Dominator came out and is shocked and impressed.

"Not bad, but not happening." said Dominator.

She then pushed a piano off the ship and it crushed Hater.

The Watchdogs became shocked.

"Should we bail?" said one of the Watchdogs.

"Nah Lord Hater would fire us and take away the Food Court." said another one.

"You have a point." said the third one.

Peepers sighed.

"We need a love expert." said Peepers.

The Watchdogs became shocked.

"Now you want to help him out with his love life?" said the second Watchdog.

"It'll shut him up." said Peepers.

He looked at Dominator.

"But I don't blame him. Dominator is a great girl." said Peepers.

"But who can help Hater?" asked the third Watchdog.

"Well I narrowed it down to one of the guys in Toon Manor who has a steady relationship." said Peepers.

Everyone was confused.

"You're going with one of those guys?" said the first Watchdog.

"It's better then nothing." said Peepers.

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile on Earth in Rook Shim's restaurant Leo and Rook Shar are helping out.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Thanks for helping out with my restaurant guys." said Rook Shim.

"Anything for family." said Rook Shar.

Leo smiled.

"Rook Shar is right." said Leo.

Suddenly; Peepers showed up waving a white flag.

"I come in peace." said Peepers.

Rook Shar became shocked before pulling out a Proto-Tool and aiming at Peepers, but Leo pointed the weapon downwards.

"We don't shoot anyone with a white flag or a white ghost named Fred." said Leo.

Peepers nodded.

"It's true and I could not find a flag so I called Fred." said Peepers.

The flag revealed that it was Fred the Ghost.

"Hi." said Fred.

Leo scoffed.

"Predictable." said Leo.

"What do you want?" said Rook Shar.

"I need you to help Hater get a date with Dominator." said Peepers.

Leo became shocked.

"Seriously, you want me to help one of my greatest enemies get a date with another great enemy?" said Leo.

Peepers nodded.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" said Leo.

Peepers took out a Box and pulled out a Action figure from Leo's favorite show.

The turtle became shocked.

"A Captain Ryan action figure with karate chop action and blaster included." said Leo, "I've never been able to get my hands on one of those."

"I'm willing to give you this action figure in exchange for you getting Hater and Dominator to go out with each other once." said Peepers.

Leo smiled but looked at Peepers.

"How do I know it's not fake?" asked Leo.

Peepers is shocked.

"HEY I MAY BE EVIL BUT I AM ALSO A FAN OF SPACE HEROES!" shouted Peepers.

"What're we waiting for, lets get two evil villains together." said Leo.

The two walked off, leaving Rook Shar and Rook Shim shocked.

"That is just terrible." said Rook Shar.

"I know." said Rook Shim. "I thought I was the only one that loved Space Heroes."

Rook Shar shook her head.


	2. Snoopette

At the mansion; Snoopy was sitting on top of his doghouse while on a cell phone.

"Okay, see you." said Snoopy.

He pushed the end call button on his phone and smiled.

"OW, I FEEL GOOD!" Snoopy sang, "I KNEW THAT I WOULD!"

Fixit heard this and brought his juicer wife with him.

"What is going on Juliet?" asked Fixit.

Snoopy turned to Fixit.

"For starters, I'm not married to an inanimate object." said Snoopy, "Secondly; I scored six dates in one afternoon."

The Minicon is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Fixit.

"Yeah, I've got some type of high school reunion coming up tomorrow. Now I just need to find out who'll be Snoopy's arm candy for the reunion." said Snoopy.

Later; Snoopy was in a restaurant with Cinderella before she smacked him across the face.

Later; Snoopy was doing the same thing with Princess Jasmine when she smacked the beagle across the face.

Later; Snoopy was with a sheep before being smacked across the face.

Later; Snoopy was with a cat before the same thing happened.

Later; it was with a hen before he was scratched across the face.

Later; it was with Gaston before being smacked across the face.

Gaston then left before a waiter placed a bill on the table Snoopy was at.

Snoopy looked at the bill and became shocked.

"We didn't have any iced tea." said Snoopy.

Later; Snoopy returned to the mansion and walked into the living room where Sonic and Marco were watching Legends of the Hidden Temple.

"So how'd it go?" said Sonic.

"I don't want to talk about it, I never want to talk about it." said Snoopy.

"That bad, huh?" said Marco.

Snoopy punched Marco mad.

"SNOOPY, SIT!" yelled Sonic.

Snoopy ended up sitting down.

"Good boy." said Sonic, "Glad I took you to obedience school."

"Eh." said Snoopy.

"Look, you're taking this whole thing the wrong way. Just be yourself." said Marco.

"This coming from a Mexican who acted like a nervous wreck in front of a skateboarding chick and ended up with her just for being on a documentary show with me?" said Sonic.

"Burn." said Fixit who is with his wife.

Sonic turned to Fixit.

"Oh speak for yourself. You're married to an inanimate object." said Sonic.

"I brought her to life." said the Minicon.

Sonic and Marco just stared at Fixit.

The two then turned to Snoopy and Fixit left.

"Anyways, Marco does have a point." said Sonic.

"Oh and does his girl have a pet?" asked Snoopy.

"She does." said Marco.

Snoopy then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hold on a second." said Snoopy.

He did some work on his cell phone before he finished up.

"Okay, time to head for the dog park. But I need my wingman." said Snoopy.

Woodstock flew on top of Snoopy.

Snoopy looked at his best friend.

"Thanks Woodstock but I need someone who can help better." said Snoopy.

Just then Mikey came by.

"I'll help." said Mikey.

"Okay, lets do this." said Snoopy.

The two walked off.

"Twenty dollars says they'll fail." said Sonic.

"You're on." said Marco.

Later; Snoopy was at the Toon City dog park while gnawing at a bone.

Mikey is shocked and Rook Shim came by.

"What is going on?" said Rook Shim.

"I'm a wingman." said Mikey.

Rook Shim nodded and told her boyfriend what happened.

"Whoa." said Mikey. "Peepers likes Space Heroes?"

"Yep." said Rook Shim.

"And I thought only my brother like that show." said Mikey.

Snoopy started playing Bohemian Rhapsody on a harmonica.

However; a very fat and huge bull dog sat down on Snoopy, crushing him.

The beagle started hitting the dog.

"Get off me." Snoopy said muffled.

However the big dog laughed.

"Go to Hades." said The Dog.

"My cousin Cerburis lives there." said Snoopy. "And they will eat you."

The dog got off Snoopy.

Suddenly; his cell phone started ringing and he saw that Mikey was calling.

He pushed the answer button.

"Mikey, we're in the dog park with each other, can't you use the walkie talkies like we talked about?" said Snoopy.

"I would but your cousin ate it." said Mikey.

Snoopy sighed.

"Okay, switch to texting." said Snoopy.

He pushed the end call button on his phone.

"What a pain." said Snoopy.

Just then he saw Marco's girlfriend and he smiled.

"But her dog better be good." said Snoopy.

He then heard his phone vibrating and saw a text from Mikey saying 'Be yourself.'

Snoopy nodded.

He then put on his red Joe Cool shirt and black shades before leaning up against the tree.

He smiled

"Time to bring my A game." said Snoopy.

Jackie then stopped in front of Snoopy.

"You know you don't have to disguise yourself as a human in front of me Snoopy." said Jackie.

Snoopy is mad.

"Says you." said Snoopy.

"Come here Snoopette." said Jackie.

Suddenly; a female beagle that looked like Snoopy, but with a pink bow came running down the grassy field.

Snoopy removed his shades in shock.

"Yikes, it's almost looking into a mirror." said Snoopy.

Mikey, Rook Shim, and Jackie moved their arms in annoyance.

"But I took a very long time getting here, can't let it go to waste." said Snoopy.

With Mikey and Rook Shim they sighed at this.

"If they turn out to be brother and sister, I'm going to puke." said Mikey.

Rook Shim pulled out a barf bag.

"I am ready when you are." said Rook Shim.

G and Debbie walked by and saw this.

"You know bro there are places where it is marrying a sibling is allowed." said G.

Mikey then began to puke.

"Don't say it. This is America, marrying or doing a sibling is illegal." said Mikey.

G scoffed.

"How bad can it be?" said G.

"Life in prison for dating a sibling, and death for marrying or doing a sibling." said Mikey.

G became shocked.

"Okay, why didn't anyone tell me this before I went out with Karai, besides the fact that I didn't know she and I were in a way related." said G.

"Because you're an idiot." said Mikey.

G became mad.

"Hey." said G.

Snoopy then approached Snoopette.

"Hi, I'm Snoopy." said Snoopy.

Snoopette just sniffed Snoopy.

"I know of a very good butcher shop that tosses out some very good bones." said Snoopy.

Snoopette te just sniffed Snoopy and Snoopy is confused.

"Um hello?" asked Snoopy

He then saw a text from Mikey saying 'Not a talking dog'.

"Oh right." said Snoopy.

He put the phone away.

"Why don't we spend the day together and see how it goes?" said Snoopy.

Snoopette nodded.

Snoopy smiled and the two left.

G smiled.

"Twenty bucks say that Snoopy will get the girl." said G.

Mikey smiled.

"You're on." said Mikey.


	3. Leo Helps Hater

Back on Hater's ship; Hater was relaxing in a hot tub.

"How am I going to get Dominator to fall in love with me? That's going to be very hard." said Hater.

Suddenly; he saw Leo standing in front of him, waving a white flag.

"I come in peace." said Leo.

Hater became shocked.

"INTRUDER!" yelled Hater.

He then started shooting lots of green lightning towards the turtle.

Leo is shocked.

"I said I came in piece and you just fried Fred the Ghost." said Leo

Fred waved and is mad.

"I'm ok." said Fred and looked at Hater, "You are an Asshole."

Fred left the area.

Hater became mad.

"What do you want?" said Hater.

"Peepers told me to help you out." said Leo.

Hater turned away.

"Not interested." said Hater.

"To get you one date with Dominator." said Leo.

Hater turned back to Leo with a smile on his face.

"Okay I'm interested." said Hater.

Leo smiled.

"Okay then." Leo said before looking around, "Is there someplace private we can talk?"

"My secret lab." said Hater.

The two ran to the entrance to Hater's secret lab.

"Pull the lever turtle." said Hater.

Leo pulled the right lever, but nothing happened.

The two looked around.

"You've got stairs to the lab right?" said Leo.

"I never use them." said Hater.

Later; the two were at the bottom of the stairs and Hater was panting from exhaustion.

"This is why I don't use the stairs." said Hater.

"I can see why." said Leo

He then looked at Hater's lab.

"My brother Donnie would go crazy if he saw this." Leo said

 **Cutaway Gag**

Donnie was looking at Hater's lab and started screaming.

"THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING!" yelled Donnie.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Hater looked at his formulas.

"What to do?" said Hater.

He then smirked.

"Oh, I know." said Hater.

The scene changed to a black and red setting and we see a red Wander in it.

" _First, I'll turn Wander into a flea_." Hater said as the imagination Wander turned into a flea, " _A harmless little flea_."

Then a box and lid appeared above Wander.

" _Then I'll_ -" Hater said before being interrupted by Leo.

" _Wait a minute_." said Leo.

His hand appeared and he managed to push the scene away.

"Are we trying to get Wander in your grasp, or get Dominator to go out with you?" said Leo.

Hater realized Leo was right.

"You have a point there Turtle." said Hater. "I am trying to ask Dominator out."

Leo smiled.

"Good now what to do?" He asked.

Hater thought of something.

"I can hypnotize her." said Hater.

Leo became mad.

"We are not hypnotizing anyone." said Leo.

Hater groaned.

"Then what are you going to do to get me a date with Dominator." said Hater.

"I'm going to teach you to be perfectly normal in front of women." said Leo, "Hopefully it'll be nothing like when Winnie the Pooh and his friends were kicked out of the Hundred Acre Woods."

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a picnic table; Pooh Bear, his friends Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Eeyore were sitting down.

Rabbit banged a gabble.

"Now, this meeting has come to order." said Rabbit, "Does anyone know why we're all here?"

"To find you a girlfriend?" asked Tigger

"To get more Honey?" asked Pooh

"To get more Books?" Owl asked

"To help others?" asked Kanga

"To start a Ghostbusters Business?" asked Piglet

"To find Tigger a Girlfriend?" asked Roo

"To be mentors to the next Power Rangers?" asked Eeyore

Rabbit shook his head.

"No." Rabbit said as he pulled out an eviction noticed, "We've been kicked out of our homes by the government."

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Pigglet.

"Why?" said Pooh.

"Apparently we never paid our taxes for 40 years." said Rabbit.

Everyone became more shocked.

"Paid our taxes? There's never been a need to do that, we live in a forest that's supposed to be off the charts." said Owl.

Eeyore sighed.

"And people always point out how me and Optimus Prime sound similar to each other." said Eeyore.

Everyone nodded.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"We're trying to find a legal way to get them back into their home." said Leo.

Hater nodded.

"If you help I will help these guys." said Hater.

Leo nodded.

"Okay, but it better be in a legal way." said Leo.

Hater sighed.

"Fine." said Hater.

Meanwhile with Dominator she was looking at the Earth and is mad.

"How can this planet be very difficult to conquer? I know I have to deal with clever humans, some Mobians, and Cybertronians, but this is clearly to much to handle." said Dominator, "I'm going to need to be more clever in order to take this planet."

She then smirked.

"I need to create a monster." She said.


	4. Snoopy Engaged

The next day at the mansion; Marco was standing outside the bathroom while wearing a red bathrobe.

He knocked on the door.

"Come on Sonic, you going to be there all day?" said Marco.

"Almost done in the shower." said Sonic.

Suddenly; the shower turned off and Sonic came out in a brown bathrobe.

Marco became shocked.

"What, you never seen a hedgehog in a bathrobe before?" said Sonic.

Marco shook his head.

"I just find it a little weird that you're wearing a bathrobe even though you don't wear pants." said Marco.

Sonic shook his head.

"I find it weird that Yoda and Grover sound alike." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Degobah; Yoda and Grover were sitting on a table.

"Pizza I crave." said Yoda.

"I crave pizza." said Grover.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The two were now walking down the stairs in their standard clothing.

"So what do you have planned for today?" said Marco.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I was thinking about taking Gwen to Bygone Island to enjoy the sites." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"I've got some plans myself." said Marco.

Sonic then saw something disturbing.

"I just hope they don't involve getting married very quickly." said Sonic.

Marco became confused.

"No wait, I'd wait a couple of years for things to get more serious, then propose to Jackie. Why would you ask that?" said Marco.

Sonic grabbed Marco's head and turned it to what Sonic saw and became shocked himself.

Snoopy who was wearing a tuxedo and black top hat entering the mansion while carrying Snoopette who was in a wedding dress bridal style.

"Oh my god." said Marco.

Snoopy saw the two.

"Hey guys." said Snoopy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" yelled Sonic.

Snoopy smirked.

"I'm getting married." he said.

The human and animal fainted and Snoopy is shocked.

"Was it something I said?" said Snoopy.

Sonic regained consciousness and was mad.

"You just met her yesterday, and now you made plans to get married?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, we're going to Las Vegas at noon. That'll give me enough time to head for my high school reunion." said Snoopy.

Everyone is shocked.

"What?" said Marco, "It's Valentines day, what kind of idiot would make a high school reunion happen on Valentines day?"

"One who get's his days mixed up." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"Good point." he said.

He then saw Sonic using his cell phone.

"Is that my cell phone?" said Marco.

"My phone's charging up." said Sonic, "Plus someone's going to have to let Jackie know what's going on."

Marco became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Marco.

Sonic turned to Marco.

"When one of your laser puppies does a stunt like this, you'd do the same thing." said Sonic.

"If they talk." said Marco.

Soon a Laser Puppy came and blasted Sonic.

"But I see your point." said Marco.

Sonic then pushed the reply button. Shortly after that, Jackie came into the mansion angry.

"Alright, what's this I hear about Snoopy planning on marrying Snoopette today?" said Jackie.

Sonic gave the phone to Marco

"Oh good, you got my message I sent from Marco's phone." said Sonic, "And don't even think about shooting me. Besides, you're not supposed to shoot the messenger."

However Jackie punched Sonic.

"Ok I did deserve that." said Sonic. "Snoopy is my dog."

"Just be glad she didn't shoot you." said Marco.

Sonic chuckled.

"The gun control laws in this city would keep her from owning one." said Sonic, "That's like saying what puberty could do for a Pokemon of any kind."

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of school gym; a Machamp, Polliwirl, and Marowak were next to a punch bowl as a Gyarados approached the three Pokemon.

"Hey assholes, remember me?" said Gyarados.

The Pokemon turned to Gyarados.

"No, can't say that we have." said Machamp, "Do we know you?"

"Oh sure, it's me; Magikarp, or as you called me 'Magi-Crap'." said Gyarados.

Marowak became shocked.

"Magikarp? Wow, you look great." said Marowak.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a super awesome dragon now. Puberty hit me like the freaking S. S. Anne. My name is now Gyarados." said Gyarados.

"Look man, we all did stuff were not proud of." said Polliwirl.

"I'm taking this from a tadpole, a Pokemon who wore his mother's skull, and a Machump." said Gyarados.

"Look, let's just have some punch." said Machamp.

Gyarados did some thinking.

"Okay, lets." said Gyarados.

Machamp then punched Gyarados in the chin, knocking him out.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME MACHUMP BITCH!" said Machamp.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic chuckled.

"Reminds me of that Pokemon day care reunion video I saw on Youtube." said Sonic.

He and the other two saw that Snoopy and Snoopette were gone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" said Marco.

They then heard a car driving off into the distance.

Everyone is shocked.

"So should we follow?" asked Jackie.

"Yep." Sonic said and with that they left.


	5. Hater Gets a Date

With Leo and Hater; they were at a fancy restaurant.

"Okay, first off, you need to be very polite." said Leo.

Hater became shocked.

"Can't I just be myself?" said Hater.

Leo sighed.

"No, you need to be polite. Women like it if your very kind to them." said Leo.

Hater nodded and remembered his first date with Sylvia and how he acted.

"I see your point." he said.

Leo smiled.

"And to help with this I asked my brother's girlfriend to help." said Leo.

Just then Debbie came and she was in a Purple Dress and Purple Leather Jacket and she is mad and looked at Leo.

"I will kill you." said Debbie.

Leo turned to Hater.

"Now pretend that Debbie is Dominator." said Leo.

Hater became confused.

"How am I supposed to do that?" said Hater.

Leo groaned.

Debbie is mad.

However Hater smiled.

'Want me to get your chair?" asked Hater.

Debbie smiled.

'Sure." she said.

Hater laughed.

"TOO BAD!" He shouted and blasted Debbie.

Leo shook his head.

"We need a new approach." said Leo.

Later; Hater was now in a straight jacket and Debbie was no where to be found.

"Okay, because you almost killed Debbie and ended up hospitalizing her, we're going to have to do this while you're wearing a straight jacket for safety reasons." said Leo.

Hater groaned.

"This is just mean." said Hater.

"Now you know how others feel. To start, you're going to have to think of this like something else." said Leo.

"Like what?" said Hater.

"In Japanese folklore, there are supernatural beings called yokai, some are good, and some are bad." said Leo.

"You mean like the one behind you?" said Hater.

Leo turned and saw a Yo-Kai human faced dog called Manjimutt being dragged away by police men.

"But I'm innocent. No one told me that dogs aren't meant for the swimming pool." said Manjimutt.

"Tell that to the judge." said one of the cops.

Leo shook his head.

"That's no yokai, that's a crime against nature." said Leo.

He turned back to Hater.

"Anyways, in order to make sure you're successful in a fake date, I ended up calling someone from East Germany named Helga to help out." said Leo.

Hater smiled.

"Oh boy, a woman. This'll make things better." said Hater.

"You know that women from East Germany look very manly right?" said Leo.

Hater became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hater.

Suddenly; the entire room started shaking and an East German woman that somehow looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger appeared in the room.

"I am Helga." said the East German woman named Helga.

Hater then screamed like a little girl.

"On second thought, being single isn't that bad." said Hater.

He stood up and was about to run, but Leo pushed him back in the chair.

"Get back in there." Leo said as he pulled out his tPhone, "This is going straight on Youtube once we're done."

Hater is shocked.

'NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

Leo chuckled.

"This is better then that Mexifornia documentary I saw." said Leo.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the border of Mexifornia; a man in a business suit and another guy dressed up like a border patrol operator named Bud Buckwald were standing in front of a newly built wall with an open door on it.

"Here we have a fool proof border wall, with the trained border guard who will explain the walls system." said the one guy.

Bud smiled.

"People running across the border was a problem. But this new system is impenetrable." said Bud.

He closed the door and locked it.

He pulled out a key and snickered.

"The keyhole lock is on the Mexico side, this way, no illegal immigrants can enter. Not even El Coyote." said Bud.

Suddenly; the door unlocked on the other side and a Mexican named El Coyote emerged from it with a bunch of other Mexicans.

Bud became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Bud.

El Coyote smirked and pulled out a key like the one Bud had.

"Viva coyote." said El Coyote.

He walked off as Bud became mad.

"Son of a bitch." said Bud.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Classic." said Leo.

Suddenly; an explosion happened behind the group and Leo and Hater hid under the table as Helga was sent flying far away.

"I'll be back." said Helga.

"I hope not." said Hater.

"Agreed." said Leo.

Hater became confused.

"You don't want to see her again? You called her." said Hater.

"East German women creep me out." said Leo.

Hater nodded and was confused.

"But what set that explosion off?" asked Hater, "A Megashark Blowing up?"

The two saw a shark like monster entering the building with Dominator who was armored up.

"That's right, Dominator's here." said Dominator.

Leo shrieked a bit before running into the men's room.

Hater just stared at Dominator while piano music started playing.

Leo returned and dragged Hater away into the bathroom.

"Hey what gives? Dominator was here." said Hater.

"Force of habit." said Leo.

Hater nodded.

"So what's the plan now?" said Hater.

"First off, I'm going to kill that shark without harming anyone. Then try and find a way to get Dominator to go out with you." said Leo.

He ran out of the bathroom.

Hater took out a phone.

"Peepers, it's Hater, I need you to do something." said Hater.

In the restaurant; Leo pulled out his sword.

"Everyone out." said Leo.

Everyone but the shark monster and Dominator left.

"We meet at last Dominator." said Leo.

Dominator removed her helmet.

"So your the Gold Dragon Ninja's brother." said Dominator, "I'm impressed by you."

"I'm sure of it." said Leo.

"I'm amazed you and your friends survived that incident with Killjoy." said Dominator.

Leo smirked.

"At least your master is dead. If he were to come back, I doubt he would try and get you to help him out again." said Leo.

Dominator smirked.

"He will, he gave me his word." said Dominator.

The shark monster charged at Leo with shark headed Sais out and started battling the turtle.

Meanhile with Hater and Peepers they were with Pooh Bear.

"So what's this about?" said Pooh Bear.

"Me and Peepers found a way to get you and your friends back into the Hundred Acre woods." said Hater.

"Legally." said Peepers.

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Pooh.

"I can't read." said Pooh.

Peepers smiled.

"I've got this." said Peepers.

He grabbed the paper and put on a monocle.

Hater became shocked.

"You've got a monocle?" said Hater.

Peepers turned to Hater.

"What, you expect me to wear glasses?" said Peepers.

Hater was about to say something but stopped.

"Good point." said Hater.

Peepers started reading the paper.

"Due to the fact that the Hundred Acre Woods had the only Tigger in existence; the Hundred Acre Woods is considered his true and the residents of the forests home, you are hereby allowed to return to the forest. Signed President Barrack Obama." said Peepers.

Pooh is shocked.

"YES!" He shouted.

He walked off.

"I knew that would work." said Peepers.

"Yeah, now to get Dominator to go out with me." said Hater.

Back at the restaurant; the shark monster threw Leo out of the restaurant and he crashed into an oil tanker truck before it started leaking oil.

Leo is mad.

"I can't let you win." said Leo.

The shark then 'ice skated' over to Leo and pinned him to the ground before strangling him.

"Can't believe I'm about to this." said Leo.

He pulled out the proto-tool and aimed for the sharks heart before shooting him.

The shark snarled before falling on the ground.

Leo continued to shoot at the shark before it caught on fire and exploded.

The turtle got off the oil before it caught on fire, making the oil tanker truck explode.

Dominator saw this and became mad.

"Better make him grow.' she said.

She pulled out a remote and pushed a red button on it.

A satellite that looked like her helmet in space aimed at the burned up area and shot a green laser before the shark grew gigantic.

The shark snarled.

Leo became shocked.

"Crap." said Leo.

He leaped up into the air, but the shark smacked him into a building.

Leo is shocked.

"I need help." said Leo.

He did some texting on his tPhone.

The shark started destroying the city.

However; a familiar tune started playing and the Dragonzord appeared followed by the Solar Streak Megazord.

Leo is shocked and turned and saw his brother.

"G?" Asked Leo.

G in his dragon form flew in and smiled.

"You got it Leo." said G.

He played his dagger some more.

The dragonzord bashed it's tail across the sharks face.

The Solar Streak Megazord grabbed the shark.

"Give it all you've got." said Mike.

The Train Megazord punched the Monster and he turned to G.

"Finish this G." said Mike.

G nodded and played a tune and the Dragon Zord roared and shot Purple fire at the Shark.

The Shark screamed and fell and exploded.

Dominator became shocked.

"My first monster." said Dominator.

She screamed as a bunch of birds flew off.

"My birds." Dominator said before screaming once more.

She turned and saw Hater standing next to her.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I couldn't help but notice that you failed to defeat those heroes." said Hater.

Dominator is mad.

"Yeah so what?" She asked and pulled a Lava Sword out.

Hater smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to be my Valentine. I mean we want the same thing right?" Hater asked.

Dominator kept on staring at Hater.

"The same planet." said Dominator.

"And to get rid of these heroes that always make us look incompetent. I mean come on right, why can't these guys just die?" said Hater.

Dominator smiled.

"I know and that furry Chicken Leg is SOOOO ANNOYING!" She shouted

"I can't believe I spent most of my life trying to capture him." said Hater.

Dominator dropped her sword and linked her arm with Hater's.

"We might as well do this then. We'll never get anywhere trying to destroy these guys." said Dominator.

Hater smiled.

"Finally, it's coming true." Hater thought.

The two villains walked off.

Leo looked on.

"About time, I thought this would never happen." said Leo.

G nodded.

"By the way Leo you will pay for having Hater hurt Debbie." said G.

"You were hospitalized 4 times this week." said Leo.

"And I still don't know why." said G, "It's almost like someone made a Voodoo doll of me and is using it to torture me."

The two brothers stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"True." said Leo. "But I guess I do deserve what Debbie will do."


	6. Las Vegas Wedding

In the Las Vegas chapel; Snoopy and Snoopette were marching down the aisle as Woodstock followed.

In the peanut gallery were the sheep from Shaun the Sheep, their canine friend Bitzer, Brian Griffin, and Tom and Jerry.

A guy dressed up like a minister appeared.

"Normally I'd start off by saying a bunch of crap involving us being gathered here today and have the couple say their vows, but since this is Vegas, we might as well get this shit over with." said the minister.

Everyone nodded.

The minister turned to Snoopy.

"Do you Snoopy take this female beagle to be your lawful wedded wife?" said the minister.

"I do." said Snoopy.

The minister turned to Snoopette.

"Do you Snoopette take this beagle to be your lawful wedded husband?" said the minister.

Snoopette nodded.

"Normally I'd ask if anyone has any objections to this to speak now or hold their peace, but since everyone-"the minister said before being interrupted by Sonic entering the room.

"I OBJECT!" yelled Sonic.

The minster groaned.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled the minster.

Sonic became shocked.

"That's a lot to come out from a man of God." said Sonic.

The Minister groaned.

"This is weird as that Totinos Commercial I saw." he said

 **Cutaway Gag**

A box that looked like a bunch of toys with the Totinos label was shown on the screen.

"The Totinos activity box for women. Yep, the company is running out of ideas." said an announcer.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That's not weird. You're a priest and you used the lords name in vein." said Sonic.

"Actually I registered on the internet." said the minister, "You can get anything on Google these days."

Everyone fell anime style.

"I couldn't get a date off the internet." said Brian.

Suddenly; Manjimutt appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, I was arrested and had to be bailed out." said Manjimutt.

Sonic turned to Manjimutt.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" said Sonic.

"I am a Yo-Kai named Manjimutt." said Manjimutt.

"You look more like a freak of nature." said Sonic.

Manjimutt sighed.

"I get that a lot." said Manjimutt.

Sonic sighed and turned to Snoopy.

"Anyway Snoopy what are you thinking?" asked Sonic.

"I'm desperate and don't know where else to turned." said Snoopy.

"So you turned to some guy who got his license off of Google?" said Sonic.

"He was the cheapest minister I could find." said Snoopy.

Marco and Jackie entered the room panting from exhaustion.

"Do you know how hard it is to catch up with you?" asked Marco.

"We had to catch a train just to get here." said Jackie.

"Yeah, that's on me." said Sonic.

Marco saw Manjimutt and became shocked.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Marco.

"A Yo-Kai named Manjimutt." said Sonic.

"He looks more like an abomination." said Marco.

"I get that a lot." said the Brown Dog.

The two humans and hedgehog saw the guests.

"Who are these guys?" said Sonic.

"Oh just some friends of mine." said Snoopy.

They saw Dandoodle.

"Who's that handsome dog?" asked Jackie.

"Dandoodle, another Yo-Kai who suffered the same fate as me." said Manjimutt.

"It's almost like when The Wiz Live and The Wizard of Oz merged into one." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The 1939 Scarecrow was on the ground after singing his brain song.

The Wiz from the all black version of The Wizard of Oz just looked at the Scarecrow.

"Man that was corny as hell." said the Wiz.

"I'm the sorry man, but this Oz is not for you." said the Wiz Scarecrow.

The 39 Scarecrow stood up.

"Well I didn't think so. But now that I see it, it's much better then my home. It's got lots of color." said the 39 Scarecrow.

The Wiz, the black Scarecrow, Tin Man, Dorthy, and Cowardly lion became mad.

"No, I mean it's better then where I come from." said 39 Scarecrow.

"Oh we've heard of your Oz, that place is terrifying." said Dorthy.

"There are trees that grab you." said Tin Man.

"Don't forget about the flying monkeys." said 39 Scarecrow.

The Wiz Scarecrow, Tin Man, Dorthy, and Lion became shocked.

"No, we don't call them that here, we calls them winged warriors. Yeah, we had a lot of meetings about that." said the Lion.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Wait, what am I thinking? We need to talk some sense into Snoopy." said Sonic.

He pulled out a bag and Salem fell out of it.

"Huh, a new definition of the phrase 'letting the cat out of the bag'." Jerry said in a Michael J. Fox voice.

"You're telling me." Tom said in a Nathan Lane voice.

"I brought Salem along to talk about hasty choices." said Sonic.

Salam saw this and smiled.

"Snoopy why are you getting married?" He asked.

"To show off that I'm very successful to my friends in High School." said Snoopy.

Salem sighed.

"It's a very hasty decision, those type of things can get you into trouble. I should know, my hasty choice to take over the world is why I'm a cat to this day." said Salem, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

 **Flashback**

In some type of hideout; Salem who was human and covered by shadows was talking to some allies about his plan for world domination.

"First, we shall take Madagascar, then Antarctica." said Salem.

One witch became confused.

"Why those two places?" said the witch.

"No one would expect it. Then we take all of Africa, then Asia, Australia, Europe, and both Americas. This plan is fool proof." said Salem.

A warlock smiled.

"Now we won't have to pay for any of those parking tickets." said the warlock.

"And I'll make for a good dictator." said Salem.

Everyone just stared at Salem.

"Did I say dictator? I meant leader." said Salem.

Everyone nodded.

"THE TIME IS NOW!" yelled Salem.

Everyone started cheering, but warlocks in police uniforms busted down the door and drew out their wands.

"FREEZE, WITCH AND WARLOCK POLICE!" yelled one of the cops.

Salem groaned.

"Damn, how'd they find me?" said Salem.

One of the cops grabbed Salem.

"Salem, you're under arrest for attempt of world domination." said the cop.

"But this is a non profit based organization." said Salem.

"Tell that to the judge." said another cop.

The cops dragged Salem out of the room.

"Finally, he's gone." said a warlock.

He then pulled out a bottle of booze and popped it open.

"ALCOHOL PARTY!" yelled the warlock.

Everyone started partying.

 **End Flashback**

"And to that day, I am a cat." said Salem.

Snoopy nodded.

"You can't just decide to marry someone you just met. You need to give it time and see how things go. When you believe the time is right, you'll know what to do." said Salem.

"Listen to the cat turned warlock." said Sonic.

Snoopy nodded.

"You're right, I should take things slowly." said Snoopy.

He and Snoopette left the building followed by Sonic, Marco, and Jackie.

Tom and Jerry looked at each other.

"They may have food." said Jerry.

"And a nice bed." said Tom.

The two animals walked off.

The minister groaned.

"Not again, I'm going to wed someone today." said the minister.

Manjimutt showed up in front of the peanut gallery in a tuxedo and carrying a plush doll that looked like a female version of him.

"You can wed the two of us." said Manjimutt.

Everyone just stared at the Yo-Kai.

"What, I'm very lonely." said Manjimutt.


	7. Happy Valentines Day

At the mansion; Leo and Rook Shar were in the kitchen.

Leo was on the telephone ordering up a pizza.

"Yeah I'll take a medium size pizza with extra cheese, some ham, pepperoni's, and mushrooms." said Leo, "See you soon."

Leo hung up the phone.

Rook Shar smiled.

"Thanks for ordering the Pizza." said Rook Shar.

"We still have some time before valentines ends." said Leo.

He sat down at the table with Rook Shar.

"I am amazed that you succeeded in getting Hater a date with Dominator." said Rook Shar.

"I'm amazed it actually worked out." said Leo.

Soon G and Debbie came in and heard this.

"Your plan worked?" They asked.

Leo sighed.

"I'm not to proud of this. But I ended up getting Hater and Dominator to go out with each other." said Leo.

The two humans became shocked.

"Seriously?" said G.

"Yeah, Peepers told me to help him out. Plus, the ship really smells bad, has no one on that ship ever heard of Lysol?" said Leo.

Debbie is mad.

"Clearly not." said Debbie.

With Sonic, Marco, Jackie, Snoopy, Snoopette, Tom, and Jerry; they were at the Crimson Dragon food court.

"Huh, so your home has some good accommodations from what you told us." said Jerry.

"Well, that's everything, but there is one thing you won't like about it, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Cat leaped up on the table and ate Jerry.

The others became shocked.

"Finally, a very gullible mouse." said Cat.

Dog sighed.

"Never thought he could do it." said Dog.

"Oh yeah, that." said Sonic.

He turned to Cat angrily.

"Cat, drop the mouse right now." said Sonic.

"You spit Jerry out this instant, spit him out right now." said Marco.

Even Tom nodded.

Cat groaned and spat out Jerry.

"Jerry buddy, you okay?" said Tom.

"Quick, say a very common phrase." said Snoopy.

Jerry became shocked.

"Wait." said Jerry.

He felt around for his tail and grabbed it, noticing that it was still intact.

The mouse sighed.

"I'm fine." said Jerry.

Tom smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Tom.

Sonic grabbed Cat by the neck.

"You must never harm any more mice or birds we bring into the house again, understand?" said Sonic.

"Never, or out you and your brother go." said Marco.

"Jerry is now part of the mansion, we do not eat anyone who lives in the mansion." said Sonic.

Cat nodded.

"Understood." said Cat.

Sonic then let go of Cat.

"Are the bear and his friends still in the mansion?" said Jackie.

"No, they left two hours ago." said Dog.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Finally, with Pooh Bear gone, we don't have to keep buying tons of jars of honey." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was at a checkout stand to a grocery store and there were hundreds of jars of honey in the cart.

"That'll be 7,356 dollars." said the cashier.

Sonic pulled out his wallet and saw that he didn't have any dollar bills in his wallet.

He then groaned and pulled out a Platinum credit card.

"Hope this thing won't be declined." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic stood up.

"Well, I've got to spend Valentines with the girlfriend, still need to take her to Bygone Island." Sonic said before walking off.

"That reminds me, still need to celebrate this day as well." said Marco.

He and Jackie stood up and walked off.

Tom turned to CatDog.

"Lead the way to the mansion." said Tom.

Cat groaned.

"Great, I have to help out a cat who's friends with a mouse." said Cat.

He and Dog walked off, followed by Tom and Jerry.

Snoopy turned to Snoopette.

"Let's go to Las Vegas and get married." said Snoopy.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" everyone yelled.


End file.
